Performapal Trump Witch
트럼프 위치 | pt_name = Camarartista Bruxa do Triunfo | es_name = Artistamigo Cartabruja | ja_name = トランプ・ウィッチ | romaji_name = Entameito Toranpu Wicchi | trans_name = Entermate Trump Witch | image = PerformapalTrumpWitch-FUEN-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 1 | pendulum_scale = 4 | atk = 100 | def = 100 | passcode = 91584698 | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition-like | effect_types = Ignition | pendulum_effect = Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. | lore = You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour : vous pouvez Invoquer par Fusion 1 Monstre de Fusion depuis votre Extra Deck, en utilisant des monstres que vous contrôlez comme Matériels de Fusion. | fr_lore = Vous pouvez Sacrifier cette carte ; ajoutez 1 "Polymérisation" depuis votre Deck ou Cimetière à votre main. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Fusionsmonster als Fusionsbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck beschwören, verwende dabei Monster, die du kontrollierst, als Fusionsmaterial. | de_lore = Du kannst diese Karte als Tribut anbieten; füge deiner Hand 1 „Polymerisation“ von deinem Deck oder Friedhof hinzu. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno: puoi Evocare tramite Fusione 1 Mostro Fusione dal tuo Extra Deck, utilizzando mostri che controlli come Materiali da Fusione. | it_lore = Puoi offrire come Tributo questa carta; aggiungi 1 "Polimerizzazione" dal tuo Deck o Cimitero alla tua mano. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Fusão 1 Monstro de Fusão do seu Deck Adicional, usando monstros que você controla como Matérias de Fusão. | pt_lore = Você pode oferecer este card como Tributo; adicione 1 "Polimerização" do seu Deck ou Cemitério à sua mão. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno: puedes Invocar por Fusión 1 Monstruo de Fusión desde tu Deck Extra, usando monstruos que controles como Materiales de Fusión. | es_lore = Puedes Sacrificar esta carta; añade a tu mano 1 "Polimerización" en tu Deck o Cementerio. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、自分メインフェイズに発動できる。自分フィールドから、融合モンスターカードによって決められた融合素材モンスターを墓地へ送り、その融合モンスター１体をエクストラデッキから融合召喚する。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードをリリースして発動できる。自分のデッキ・墓地から「融合」１枚を選んで手札に加える。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신 메인 페이즈에 발동할 수 있다. 자신 필드에서, 융합 몬스터 카드에 기재된 융합 소재 몬스터를 묘지로 보내고, 그 융합 몬스터 1장을 엑스트라 덱에서 융합 소환한다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드를 릴리스하고 발동할 수 있다. 자신은 덱 / 묘지에서 "융합" 1장을 고르고 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Fusion Monster * Polymerization | archseries = * Performapal * Fan-Made Cards | related_to_archseries = * Polymerization (archetype) * Fusion (archetype) | action = * Tributes itself for cost * Adds from Deck to hand * Adds from Graveyard to hand * Uses cards on the player's field as Fusion Materials | summoning = * Performs a Fusion Summon * Special Summons from your Extra Deck | misc = * Limited activations * Female | database_id = 11526 }}